Superman
Kal-El (adopted name Clark Kent), AKA Superman, is one of the most iconic superheroes of all time from DC Comics. He appeared in the 25th episode of Death Battle, Goku VS Superman, and the Rematch in the 50th episode, where he fought Dragon Ball protagonist Son Goku. He was voiced by ItsJustSomeRandomGuy. History Kal-El was sent to Earth in a rocket by his father Jor-El to escape the destruction of Krypton. He was raised by Jonathon and Martha Kent in Smallville after they stumble upon his rocket and is given the name Clark Kent. Upon learning of his heritage, he decided to use his powers granted to him by Earth's yellow sun to protect his home planet as the champion of justice known as Superman. In his civilian identity, he works as a reporter for the Metropolis Daily Planet. Death Battle Info (Goku VS Superman) Background *Alternate Identity: Clark Joseph Kent *Birthname: Kal-El *Age: 39 *Height: 6'3" *Weight: 225 lbs. *Married to Lois Lane *Occupation: Pulitzer Prize winning Investigative Reporter Power Source *Solar Radiation *Constant Power Absorption *Healing Factor *Yellow Sunlight increases power **2700x-5500x *Red Sunlight has no effect **2700x *Blue Sunlight doubles increase **5500x **Adds new abilities Super Sense *Super Hearing *X-Ray Vision **With the exception of lead *Telescopic Vision *Microsopic Vision *Electro Magnetic Spectrum Vision *Theta Vision **Can see a person's aura Powers *Flight *Super Strength *Super Speed *Healing Factor *Super Breath *Arctic Breath *Heat Vision **Maximum Temperature **Unknown; drains solar power quickly Infinite Mass Punch *Acceleration to near light speed creates relativistic mass *Impact equivalent to 10 Octillion Megatons *Uses a lot of energy *Planet busting *Speed force regulates durabilty if necessary, ensuring survival Genius Intellect *Super Brain *Perfect Photographic Memory *Technological Genius *Master Tactician *Can read & memorize DNA *Taught all remaining Kryptonian knowledge by Jor-El Martial Arts *Pressure Points with Batman *Hand to Hand with Wonder Woman *Boxing with Wildcat *Psychic Barrier with J'onn J'onzz *With Mongol II **Worked to uncover full potential *Torquasm-Rao & Torquasm-Vo **Enhances and protects body and mind Weaknesses *Reliant on constant solar radiation *Kryptonite **Severely weakens muscles **Eliminates stored solar power *Magic **Includes enhanced weapons *Spends more time protecting others than improving skills Death Battle Info (Goku VS Superman 2) Superman / Clark Kent / Kal-El *Powers **Super strength **Super speed **Super & arctic breath **Heat vision **Super senses *Martial Arts **Torquasm-Rao **Torquasm-Vo **Psychic barriers *Vulnerabilities **Kryptonite **Magic Death Battle Quotes Goku VS Superman *"Don't worry, folks, this looks like a job for super... Whoa! I got it! I got it!" *"Fight? Well, that's not really what I do..." *"Kaio-what?" *''"So... you're an alien too, huh?"'' *''"Okay Blondie! What's going on?!" *"''Huh... déjà vu." *''"Game? You think this is a GAME?! I haven't even begun to play." *"Oh great. Not another..." *"Here we go again..." *"Ultimate form, huh? About time you ran out of hair styles..."'' *"Don't have much left in me. Have to get above those clouds..." Goku VS Superman 2 * "Son Goku, I've been expecting you..." '' * "''This stops here!" '' * "''I'm impressed, I actually felt that." * "With every step, an earthquake. With every breath, I could create a hurricane! This is my burden. Be thankful it is not yours." '' * "''Blue hair? Meh. I've seen worse." * "You can take it can't you? You're too strong for your own good!" '' * "''All right, have you had your fun? I would prefer we don't accidentally destroy the Earth a second time!" * "Stop it! This is over." * "I'm sorry..." '' Chuck Norris VS Segata Sanshiro Superman was seen fighting Goku in his Super Saiyan God form during the climax of Chuck Norris VS Segata Sanshiro when the two martial artists clashed, foreshadowing their rematch in the near future. One Minute Melee Superman makes a cameo in the April Fools episode of ''One Minute Melee, Goku VS Sonic, in which he appears to face Saitama from One Punch Man after the bald hero kills Goku. It was later made into the Season 3 finale. Superman fails to stop Saitama, but is later clarified by Black Widow that the Caped Baldy was not responsible for the city's destruction. In Piccolo VS Martian Manhunter, Superman makes a cameo in the ending when Piccolo asks Martian Manhunter who he was waiting for. Gallery Char_superman.gif|Sprite used in One Minute Melee injustice_gods_among_us___superman__new_52__by_ishikahiruma-d6q0ufu.png|3D model used in his second Death Battle Superman_Heat_Vision.jpg|Heat Vision superman-freeze-breath-batman.jpg|Super Breath Superman in the sun.jpg|Sun Dip Trivia * With his first comic appearing in 1938, and being created in 1933, chronologically-speaking, Superman is the oldest Death Battle combatant yet. * Superman is the third DC character in Death Battle, after Wonder Woman and Batman, and with the next 11 being Deathstroke, Lex Luthor, Green Arrow, The Flash, The Joker, Doomsday, Bane, Batman Beyond, Raven, Doctor Fate and Nightwing. ** He is the first DC character with a non-Marvel opponent, with the next two being The Joker and Raven. ** He is the first DC character to win, with the following eight being Batman, The Flash, The Joker, Doomsday, Wonder Woman, Batman Beyond, Raven and Doctor Fate. * Superman and his opponent are the fifth and sixth returning combatants in the series, after Leonardo, Batman, Boba Fett and Samus Aran, and with the next nine being Charizard, Shadow the Hedgehog, Deadpool, Metal Sonic, Thor, Wonder Woman, Ryu, Mario and Sonic. ** He is the third returning combatant to win both times, with the first two being Leonardo and Samus Aran. * Superman has the second highest number of kills out of all of the Death Battle combatants, killing not only his opponent, but everyone on Earth, which at the Original airing, Earth had a population of just over 7 Billion and that's only human life. The highest number goes to Chuck Norris and Segata Sanshiro, who erased all of existence during their battle. * Superman's character model was taken from Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe in the first match, and later from Injustice: Gods Among Us as the New 52 version for the rematch. *Both Ben Singer and Chad James revealed on Death Battle Live that they dislike Superman and prefer Goku as a character but had to put their bias aside to determine the winner. * Superman's voice actor, ItsJustSomeRandomGuy, voices the character on his YouTube series, Hi I'm a Marvel and I'm a DC. He also promoted the fight with videos made in his style to commemorate the occasion. * Superman is the final combatant to have won in Season 1. References * Superman on Wikipedia Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Aliens Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Gods Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Season 1 Combatants Category:Near-Immortals Category:Clothing Empowerment Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Mascots Category:Combatants who appeared on The Desk of Death Battle Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Returning Combatants Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Flying combatants Category:One-Minute Melee Losers Category:One-Minute Melee Draw Category:Martial Artists Category:Ice Users Category:Light Users Category:Speedsters Category:Merciful Combatants Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Superheroes Category:Combatants with Healing Factors Category:Combatants with cameo appearances Category:Fire Users Category:Geniuses Category:Protagonists